


Marry Your Gays

by orphan_account



Category: Saga (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Upsher and Doff live happily





	Marry Your Gays

Upsher and Doff moved from their homophobic planet to a nearby planet where they could live happily. They sometimes saw news about that straight couple who were on the run but they paid no attention to it. They got married on their new planet and lived happily to their old ages. They were never bother by hitmen who used slurs against them.

**Author's Note:**

> So fuck straight people, fuck Saga, and Upsher and Doff now belong to the gays


End file.
